


Inuit Kisses and Vicious Teeth

by LykosNybo



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ahsoka Tano, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, I call them Inuit kisses in the fic, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Parent-Child Relationship, Scent Marking, Scenting, There was no tag for Inuit Kisses so I apologize if that tag is offensive to anyone, though :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykosNybo/pseuds/LykosNybo
Summary: Obi-Wan broke one code, just one...... okay, maybe two or three... he loves his padawans okay!?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 250





	Inuit Kisses and Vicious Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT Obi-Wan/Ahsoka or Anakin/Ahsoka, however, it IS the perceived parent-child relationship they have with her. Protect baby Ahsoka at all costs.   
> Enjoy!

Ahsoka had gotten injured. And she hadn't complained, she had most certainly been dealt worse. It was a minor abrasion, something that, during a galactic war, was not deemed imperative enough to warrant first aid. Rex, being the ever-caring beta he was, had offered her some water to pour on it as a means to flush out the debris. She had gladly taken it and thanked him. 

She had finished her duty on the battlefield and led the battalion to victory, securing another ally in the war as well. As she headed back to the ship, her wound reopened and a bit of blood was beginning to trickle down her leg. It would be fine until she got back to Coruscant. There, Master Che would give her some stitches to close the wound. 

Anakin arrived shortly after her, entering the ship and finding her reclined on a chair, with her leg propped up, inspecting it. Worry passes through his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He hurries over to her and inspects the damage, slightly concerned at the blood pooling. 

"I'm fine Skyguy, just got hit with a wooden projectile. It practically burst against my leg and a piece dug into my flesh. I got a majority of it out thanks to Rex, but I think there might be a piece still lodged inside. I'll totally be fine until we reach the temple though."

"That's nonsense. Allow me to look at it, Ahsoka." Both of their heads lift up to find the face of the familiar accent. Obi-Wan rounds the corner and dusts off his robes. He has scuff marks all over him, dust on his robes, and his hair looked disheveled. 

"What happened to you?" 

"Well, Anakin, while you were busy dancing around on your feet, I was keeping the enemy lines back." Obi-Wan huffs at his tone. 

Anakin only snickers. 

Obi-Wan sits down beside Ahsoka and raises a hand above her wound, the force coming to life, buzzing with energy, light rushing expediently from his palm. She hisses in pain as the lost splinter makes itself known, the force expelling it from her body. As it is removed, she lets out a sigh of relief, relaxing fully as Obi-Wan continues his work. The splinter, practically a stake, is set down on the counter in front of them. 

Once more, the light floods from Obi-Wan's palm as he focuses on her leg intensely. A trickle of energy is being sent into her leg, rapidly closing her wound until eventually there is no wound. Her skin is pulled taut and there is no sign of a wound ever being there. Her mouth is agape. 

"Master Obi-Wan, when did you study the healing arts?"

"A long, long time ago, dearest. After all, I had quite the maverick master teaching me. One of us had to be proficient in healing and it certainly wasn't him." He gives a little laugh, closing his eyes and tilting his head a bit. 

_ 'That was cute.. _ . _huh_?'

Anakin squints his eyes at the floor, confused by his own thoughts. He excuses himself before he turns around to say something to Obi-Wan, "Go take a shower, you stink old man." 

Obi-Wan scoffs, "How uncivilized. And I'm only 36!" 

Anakin continues his path to his quarters on the ship, getting ready to head into the refresher himself. 

Back in the main hall, Ahsoka places a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He turns his gaze to her, silently asking what she wanted his attention for. Her leg is still propped up against him, neither of them move for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. "Thank you, master."

A large grin spreads across his face, "Of course, dear one." 

He begins to get up, but she quickly grabs his arm and tugs him back down. She hugs him tightly. He hesitantly reciprocates the affectionate gesture. There's a faint pull in his chest, an instinct trying to claw its way up to the surface. He knows better. Jedi were not to have children. Nor were they to imprint on padawans with a parent-child bond. 

He couldn't deny his heart for very long, however, as a bond had already formed between them a long time ago. Obi-Wan had panicked, embarrassed by his own nature and his motherly instincts. She had only smiled brightly at the indefinite proof that her master's master cared for her so deeply. She made him a promise that she wouldn't tell a soul and to this day she still hasn't. She has bravely remained stoic about the bond and they eventually developed a routine of injury checks for Obi-Wan's peace of mind. 

He would mother hen her in other ways, requesting reassignments on missions he deemed too dangerous. This, of course would anger her, but she understood why he worried. After all, what kind of parent wouldn't fret over their child's safety in a galactic war with dark-siders, addled and bloodthirsty. Even if that child was in no way actually theirs and a completely different species. 

Obi-Wan pulled back from the surprise hug attack and gave her inuit kisses. She scrunched up her nose and exhaled sharply through her nostrils, laughing quietly at his sudden barrage of affection. They didn't even hear the footsteps down the hall, heading directly for them.

A throat was cleared, and the two separated quickly. 

"What the kriff is going on!?"

Obi-Wan's face was beet red at being caught performing his base instincts. He averted his gaze, not so confident he could look Anakin in the eyes right now and explain how he had hid a forbidden bond from him. Ahsoka seemed keen on not talking either, as her eyes wandered to the counter where the splinter lay. 

"Someone better start talking. Why the kriff were your faces so close together? Obi-Wan! What?? Please tell me this isn't actually happening and I have to lecture you two about relationshi-"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's face had gotten impossibly red, and he interrupted Anakin before he could finish. He was utterly humiliated about the whole situation. He could understand the questioning as the position hadn't been very appropriate from an outsider's point of view, but he would never touch Ahsoka like that or ever see her as anything other than a child.  _ His child.  _

"Anakin, it is not that at all. I'm not a pedophile," he hesitates to continue, because in order to explain what just happened he would have to out himself as an omega, an omega with a forbidden attachment to his former padawan's padawan, "I… I…" he pouts. He mulls it over in his head and then pats the cushion beside him. Anakin sits down next to him. 

"Okay. Anakin, what I'm about to tell you is extremely important to me. You cannot tell anyone else what I say in the next five minutes or so. I  _ really  _ mean that."

Anakin looks over at Ahsoka who finally meets his gaze, her eyes void of any embarrassment now that Obi-Wan has elected to spill the beans. 

"Okay. Fine. I won't tell anyone." 

"I'm an omega. As you kno-"

"YOU'RE AN OMEGA?"

Obi-Wan slaps his hand over Anakin's mouth. "Anakin! Please lower your voice. Yes, I'm an omega. Now, as I was saying, omegas are typically kept for breeding. Are you still following? I've been using suppressants and scent diffusers to help alleviate the symptoms of being an omega in general. However, the hardest part is avoiding a parent-child bond. I didn't realize one was beginning to form between Ahsoka and I before it was too late. Of course, not only is being an omega forbidden in the order, but so are parent-child bonds, which is an attachment, which... is also forbidden. So I asked Ahsoka to not say anything about it to anyone, including you."

Anakin grabs ahold of Obi-Wan's hand finally and pulls it off his mouth. 

"Well, I suppose that explains it. I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me your secret."

"I didn't tell Ashoka on purpose, Anakin," He rolls his eyes at Anakin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to freshen up." 

Obi-Wan leaves the main hall, which leaves Anakin to prod Ahsoka freely for more information. He quickly turns to her after ensuring Obi-Wan had fully left the vicinity. She jumps back in surprise at his abrupt movement. She sighs, "Oh boy."

"Don't be like that, Snips. What's it like?"

"Well it's a mixture of both good and bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, bad because he reassigns my solo missions behind my back, and acts innocent when I accuse him of doing so. But also good, I suppose. It's nice knowing someone cares... I mean! I know you care, master, it's just different I guess. In a way that I can't really explain. Like when Master Plo Koon found me and took me to the temple. It's a warm feeling, like an embrace that never ceases despite distance." 

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm pretty sure I overheard snippets of Obi-Wan telling you my past, so I'm certain you already know that I wasn't raised at the temple, or trained with creche mates. I was taken under Obi-Wan's wing right after Qui Gon had died. I was nine years old when I left my home planet. I had nine whole years of feeling that constant warm embrace. That feeling of security. It is rather nice." He side eyes her for a moment before looking away. 

She's not a dunce. She knows her master is very possessive. She quirks an eyebrow, questioning herself on if this is the dumbest idea she's ever come up with. 

"Master… would you like to form a bond?" 

His eyes light up instantly. He nods eagerly.  _ It was definitely worth it to see this joy on her master's face. _

She sits up and their knees touch as they both close their eyes, focusing on the air around them. The bond is relatively easy to make, as Anakin mentally shoves a bond straight into her face to connect it to him. She does so and he's so excited that he gets up and starts bouncing on his heels. He cups her face with his flesh hand, and asks, "What was it that Obi-Wan did earlier?"

"Inuit kisses." 

"Okay, can I do that?" 

"I guess." She shrugs indifferently. 

"Okay, cool. What the kriff is an Inuit kiss?"

She laughs heartily and rubs her nose against his, and his side of the bond lights up. His mouth is open in a soft 'o' as they separate. She's still giggling as he beams with pride. "I'll be right back, Snips."

He turns and tails it to Obi-Wan's quarters. He doesn't knock, if Obi-Wan was naked it wouldn't be the first time Anakin has seen his body. The older man is rather short, and a bit pudgy in his midsection.  _ Cute _ . 

He hums in consideration of his own thoughts. He looks around the room and realizes that he can still hear the water running in the fresher. He's about to turn around and leave the room to allow Obi-Wan some modesty, when the fresher door opens and Obi-Wan steps out with a towel wrapped around him. He squeaks, actually  _ squeeks _ , at the sudden appearance of his former padawan outside the door. 

"Could you knock next time, Anakin?" He sets to gather what he needs, grabbing a fresh set of robes and a scent diffuser.  _ A scent diffuser!? Kark. He had forgotten that he disposed of the old one before hopping in the shower.  _ His eyes widen and he looks at Anakin. Anakin's eyes are blown wide, he's looking at Obi-Wan with such an intense gaze that Obi-Wan takes a step back. He makes to run back into the fresher when Anakin grabs his arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. You… you smell like cinnamon and honey," he lets go of his arm. Obi-Wan remains in his spot, his cheeks warm, "Thanks… I'm not really sure how to respond in this situation."

Before Anakin can stop himself, he chimes "You'd smell a lot better with  _ my  _ scent on you, though." 

His ears are burning, and Obi-Wan looks like he's ready to run away. He rushes to defend himself, "I didn't mean.. I wasn't insinuating that you smelled bad, kark that's not what I meant.. you smell delicious! Kriff! Not delicious...oh boy, this is...weird." He's already said what he has and there's no going back so he turns his head downward to meet Obi-Wan's eyes, stoic and yet still wavering. 

Obi-Wan lets out a laugh, a genuine laugh. He looks at Anakin, and with half lidded eyes says, "I probably would. You do smell rather nice, what with your pine needle scent and the undertones of the salty sand of Tatooine." Anakin isn't entirely sure if that was an invitation or not but he takes his chances. He cups Obi-Wan's face with both of his hands, his flesh thumb rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. Obi-Wan's own hand raises to meet his and he places it over Anakin's.

"If it would make you feel better, you can scent me. But nothing more, that would be inappropriate."

"Only in private, gotcha." _This would definitely not be the last time he scents Obi-Wan._ He leans down and begins rubbing his cheek against Obi-Wan's scent glands. A low rumble escapes his chest, his body pleased with finding a suitable mate.  _ A mate. No, Obi-Wan didn't want him. He certainly didn't see him like that.  _ He's brought out of his thoughts by a higher rumbling sound meeting his own. It's superlunary, a sound that sounds like high praise to his ears, a simply beautifully harmonic song. He quickly realizes it's Obi-Wan.  _ Obi-Wan is purring _ .  _ That's high praise indeed _ . 

"You're purring."

"Oh really? I didn't notice."

Anakin is smiling so widely, Obi-Wan wonders if it hurts. "You look like a maniac, Anakin."

"Obi-Wan! You purred for me!"

"So?" Obi-Wan was extremely confused. Didn't omegas purr all the time?

"No, they don't." He had forgotten he left the bond open. Of course Anakin was listening to his thoughts. 

"It's a mating thing, master."

His face was red in less than a second.  _ Mating??? _

"No, no, no, no, no. I was simply enjoying being pampered."

"Master, you were enjoying being pampered by a potential mate. You were responding to my growl."

He rubs against Obi-Wan's scent glands again, inhaling his scent and becoming overjoyed when he starts smelling his own scent heavily on Obi-Wan. The purring continues much to Obi-Wan's embarrassment. Anakin licks a stripe up his neck, tasting him. Obi-Wan lets out a soft moan at the attention and grabs Anakin's collarbone with his left hand and wraps his right hand around the back of Anakin's neck, pulling him closer. Anakin nips at his throat, baring his teeth. Obi-Wan shudders, his breathing quickens, and the scent of arousal is heavy in the air. 

They're both so caught in the moment, wrapped up in one another that they don't notice the footsteps coming their way. A startled yelp grabs their attention, though they make no move to seperate. 

"Oh, kark, gross! Close the door next time!" 

Ahsoka force closes the door and skirts off back to her own quarters, rubbing at her eyes, "Parents are the worst." 


End file.
